


Another Future（上）

by joannechen52



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate, or Faith的番外，預計三篇完結<br/>有帶入復聯二的觀後感，本章無劇透</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Future（上）

Steve轉身背對陽光。  
地上拉出長長的影子，從腳底一路向後延伸。他看不到路的盡頭。

圓型的盾牌從遠處飛回來，自動附著在Steve的右前臂，他雙手都裝了感應器，那是他身上僅有的科技裝備。一股壓迫感這時自Steve的右方逼近，他捏起拳，轉身揮出手臂，喀啦一聲，他的拳頭嵌進偷襲者的腋窩，對方發出了吃痛聲，原本要刺向Steve心窩的刀子定格在半空中顫抖，Steve再往對方的腹部補進一腳，那一腳讓偷襲者的身體彈飛到數尺之外。  
Steve揚起嘴角，他下意識地回頭，想要得到一個相應的微笑，可是他再轉頭時，還是只看到自己拖長的倒影，它跟著他繞來繞去的身體胡亂飄移，連太陽也捕捉不了他的動向。

環顧四周一圈後，Steve確定這裡一個人也沒有。  
他的嘴角垂下來，他低著頭，望向自己的右手，突起來的指骨上有幾處擦傷。他寧可這樣，比起高科技產物，Steve更習慣以血肉之軀去戰鬥，除了地球上罕有的汎合金盾牌，他不需要更多犯規的加持了。  
你是一個傻瓜。這種時候，有道聲音該響起來。  
沒見過像你這麼想挨揍的人。那聲音總是這樣說。Steve沉迷它的腔調就像沉迷他手上的小傷口。可是他等了好一會兒，周遭依然寂靜。Steve眨眨眼睛，他再回神時，那些紅色的細痕已經消失不見，變回淨白的膚色，就像他的耳邊和他的身後一樣，空空蕩蕩。

※※※

人人都在對Steve微笑。  
他很疑惑。他的身上穿著戰鬥用的制服，手裡拿著盾牌，他站在一台緩慢前進的軍用車上，途間行經的每個人每張臉，都對他綻開大大的笑容。  
Steve的盾牌上還有血，他的衣服也是。他才剛結束一場殺戮，他知道，他記得自己的拳頭砸碎人骨時的觸感，他的盾緣無比鋒利，能生生劈碎堅硬的腦殼。  
這些人沒理由看不出這些事，但他們依然在笑。  
這世上，只有一種人殺了人還能迎來群眾的歡欣鼓舞，那就是英雄。

※※※

Steve Rogers是個英雄。經常有人對Steve這麼說。  
他們有的是被Steve救回一命的人，有的是從電視上看到他的人，無論是哪一種，對Steve來說，都是陌生人。  
他的伙伴不會說這種話（英雄從不承認彼此是英雄，比起相互吹捧，他們更喜歡稱呼對方是怪胎），是的，慢慢地，Steve也有自己的伙伴了，當他回頭時，他會看見那些人就站在身邊，高大的、強悍的、敏捷的、聰慧的……  
Steve知道自己並非孤單一人，或該說，他的孤獨感被吞沒了。數枚緊貼的身影環繞著他，影子在地面交纏成一大塊黑色。他們衝進戰場，黑色又融合掉更多的黑色。這些人強大，但他們也會受傷，神祇的傷勢好得最快，伽瑪射線免疫者只怕自己死不了，盔甲永遠想進化成更堅固的盔甲，至於平凡人，如果可能的話，他們也渴望平凡的人生。

Steve夾在神祇與凡人中間，他不想永生不死，也不要盔甲。  
他只知道他會受傷，他的左側是他的弱點，因為他是右撇子。他的防守範圍位於右手延伸出去的三百四十度區塊，至於那微小的二十度角，是無可避免的盲區，每個人都有盲區，因為沒有人能十全十美。  
空氣被瓦解了，像一把拆信刀劃開紙張，銳利的破風聲呼嘯而過，它讓Steve的耳垂刺疼了一下，他感覺得到，就算只是零點零幾秒的頻波震動。  
下一秒，一團血紅色從Steve的左腰擴散開來。  
他中槍了，子彈從不知道什麼地方射出——最精準的猜測，狙擊手藏匿在Steve左側後方約三十米，射程很近，彈頭擦過他的皮膚，直直往前飛，而下一記槍聲隨之響起。  
Steve還來不及去捂自己的傷口，他的兩腳用力一蹬，身體騰空躍起翻轉半圈，躲過了那枚子彈，他的血花像滴進水裡的墨汁那樣在半空中四散渲染，他的疼痛也是──他當然會覺得疼痛，他活了很久，但還是個人。數枚子彈緊接著又在Steve身旁穿梭，他在無數次的跳躍、翻滾和閃躲中感到暈眩和疲憊。  
他的左邊始終有一大塊空白，那不屬於他的伙伴，也不屬於他自己。有什麼物事應該要填補上來，Steve心想，於是他繼續保持著那塊空白，直到其中一顆子彈打中他的脾臟。

※※※

太亂來了。替Steve處理傷口的護士咕噥道。你應該更小心點。  
Steve沒有反駁這名護士的話，他確實是不小心，不過人在丟失專注力時也分為非刻意和刻意兩種，Steve不會讓任何人知道他隸屬後者。  
護士替Steve換完藥膏之後就出去了，隨後從病房門口進來的，是Steve的伙伴之一，紅髮的美豔女特工。女特工走到Steve的床前，她沒有坐下，只是把裝在提袋裡的水果和食物擺在桌子上，醫院的伙食無論到哪個年代都不可口。  
女特工代表其他人捎來問候，因為Steve的伙伴有一部分還在捉拿射傷Steve的那幫人，另一部分則有自己的任務，女特工把食物和問候送到後也得離開這裡去執勤，不過她在走出病房之前，又不忘耳提面命Steve一番：她要他記得給剛才那個女護士打個電話。

Steve面露微笑，他沒有說好，也沒有說不好，這些日子來，他強迫自己學會了不少事，例如怎麼維持一個真誠的笑容而不讓它僵硬，但是約會？不提也罷。  
Steve努力過了，他不是不作嘗試就輕言放棄的人。他去過他為數不多的伙伴給他介紹的那些店，他按著皮夾裡鼓鼓的一疊名片，一間間走進去，咖啡廳、複合式運動酒吧、甚至是酒館……Steve是個好看的男人，這件事不是他自己認為的，而是從其他人嘴裡聽來的，他耀眼的金髮和湛藍色瞳孔就像貼在店面牆上的經典電影海報永不退流行。  
所以Steve的問題不出在他不受歡迎，相反地，當他將重型機車停在路邊，邁開腿跳下椅墊，往目的地走去的過程中，已經有不認識的目光盯著他看了，Steve心知肚明那不表示他的身份被認了出來，他只是單純地招人眼球，他漸漸地接受了自己的確好看的事實。

但事情也僅此於此了。  
Steve試過站在吧台邊，請第一個走近他的女士喝一杯酒，他不曉得擇偶條件是怎麼回事，在他心中沒有衡量的一把尺，不過Steve仍然從他為數不多的經驗中捕捉到一個常態，令他看對眼的女子多半是棕髮，自然鬈，嘴唇上揚起來有特別誘惑的弧度，眼睛會隨著光線變換顏色……大部分時候看起來是海床綠。  
海床綠，多冷僻的一個形容詞，Steve心想他一定曾經用這個詞形容過什麼人，不然它不會無緣無故從他的潛意識冒出頭。總之，他沒機會將這個詞對這些女子說出口，他的贊美詞乏善可陳，雖然她們事實上漂亮極了。  
Steve能做到最好的是替她們付一杯雞尾酒的錢，也許兩杯，她們少數幾人顯得靦腆，其他人則是熱情得要命，微醺的酒意一上來就貼住Steve的身體，Steve得花很大的力氣克制自己不躲開，他知道這不禮貌，也不合時宜，Steve清醒的時間有一半在出任務，另一半則讓自己別在二十一世紀表現得像個老古董。

Steve抬起一隻手，手指滑過那些微鬈的髮絲，他沒有傳說中的觸電感，他甚至會不太厚道地在內心評估它們的保養程度……但他依然是個紳士，笑容在他臉上懸掛得好好的，女子柔軟的身軀貼近他時，他不會順勢佔便宜，他的手臂在她們腰後劃出一個圈，展現了護衛作用，卻儘可能地小心不碰觸到肉體。  
通常是女子的手指會主動攀上來，它們以Steve的肩膀為起點，再往下滑過胸膛、腹部，最遠的曾到達他的皮帶頭，不過也止於調情。Steve知道酒精對現代人會帶來多大的放縱和宣洩作用，他不想讓這些女孩做衝動的事，最重要的是，那些撫摸的手勢，他不陌生，卻無法融入其中，Steve深信問題只可能出在自己身上。  
一個一個來了又走的女孩像水族箱裡的熱帶魚，明豔鮮活、雀躍又充滿熱忱，Steve觸摸她們時卻像隔著玻璃，也或許他自己才是住在魚缸裡的一塊石頭，他知道真正的愛撫應該是怎樣的，它們會讓皮膚上每一根汗毛都立起來，毛細孔像花朵那樣綻放，吸進所有的熱度，讓身體滾燙得像在發燒，快感從末梢神經一路傳達到中樞神經……

Steve推開了女孩，他握起對方塗著亮麗指甲油的手指，像歸還什麼事物一樣地放回她們身前，然後對她們說抱歉。他看著那雙沒有碰觸到他臉頰的豐唇失望地由上揚的弧線往兩旁垂下，他離開吧台，走出店門外，決定不要看到類似的畫面一再重演。  
那個照顧Steve的護士是真正的好女孩，她同時也是特工，她知道Steve的所作所為，依然把他當成是英雄，所以Steve不會打電話給她的，他不想讓同樣失望的表情出現在那張臉上。

在病房待了不滿一周，Steve便逕自辦理出院手續，他一走出醫院就聯絡他的長官，他想要即刻回到戰場，他為了自己的受傷拖延到團隊的進度感到愧疚。可想而知Steve的請求被否決了，他的長官給他下了回家的命令（掛完這通電話後，他長官的斥責聲應該會一路傳到醫院那兒），為了不再讓更多人挨罵，Steve唯有照辦。他在路邊攔下一台計程車，坐回他位在華盛頓的那間出租公寓，進了公寓後，他沒有開燈，沒有到浴室梳洗，而是直接進入臥房，走到床邊躺下。  
Steve連鞋子也沒脫，他的床是雙人床，對一個超級士兵來說，即使是加大的單人床尺寸也顯得太狹窄，但Steve還是習慣將自己縮在床的右側，把左邊的位置空出來。

他望著黑漆漆的另一端，那兒沒有人，沒有聲響，只有他的盾牌立在牆角，折射出細微的光亮。想必在Steve住院期間，他貼心的組員替他將盾送了回來，Steve看著那一圈又一圈不同的色澤，陷入迷思，這面盾就和他的作戰服一樣，它們的配色都是紅白藍，可是Steve卻突然想不起來他是為誰效命，這層疑惑很可笑，他倘若說出口肯定會被認為腦子壞了。  
Steve確實不止一次懷疑自己的腦袋不正常，他伸手去摸自己的腰，肋骨下方的那個傷口還沒全好，刺痛感讓他的身體踡縮了一下……是的，一個真正的愛撫是會讓人感到疼痛的，就算它悲慘的來自自己，也比冷冰冰的、滿是隔閡感的觸覺來得強大。  
Steve很確定有什麼人像這樣撫摸過他，他的汗毛在衣服下方一根一根站起來，他的呼吸頻率開始急促。他不願意把床頭燈打開，唯有在黑暗裡，他的影子才不顯得孤苦伶仃，他變得有些口乾舌燥，從走出醫院到現在他一滴水都沒喝。Steve用舌頭舔濕了嘴唇，試圖用它的開合擠出一個名字，但他怎樣也喊不出口。


End file.
